Why is she being so nice to me?
by zero25
Summary: WAIT A SECOND; SINCE WHEN IS KURAMA A GIRL?! Hiei is a pervert!?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in here, except for the story! Oh! And yeah, I haven't watched all the episodes of both of the shows yet so please tell me if I got anything wrong!  
  
Chapter 1  
It was a raining day; everyone is trying to get out of it by running to the nearest shelter. Some are running to their homes with their books, briefcase, or whatever stuff they had over their heads. Some are running to the nearest store while others, who are lucky, had brought their umbrellas with them.  
While all of this is happening, there is a boy, no a teenager, is watching them from a tree. This boy is of 18 years old, but he may not look like one. He is a height of somewhere near 5 feet tall. He wears all black except for the white bandana on his forehead and white bandages covering his arm. If you somehow look at the tree, you will see nothing, but if you look close enough, you will see red ruby eyes. But what is so amazing is his hair, which consist the color of black, white, and blue.  
You might be wondering who this person is, but alas I can't tell you yet. What I can do is show you what he is seeing through his eyes.  
'Look at all this humans, so weak and so pathetic. I'll never understand what my friend sees in them.' I look at the sky; it is getting darker and the rain is falling harder by the minute.  
'Might as well go back to my friend's house before he starts worrying and goes looking for me.'  
Soon this person was jumping from tree to tree, enjoying the wind in his face. But it all came to an end when he got to his friend's house. He saw an opened window and had the lights on. Without thinking he went in from the window, thinking his friend is in there. I look around and can't find him in the room.  
'Where is he?' Then a door opened from the right. There is someone walking backwards to me.  
'There he is......' That is when I got a good look at my so-called friend.  
'WAIT A SECOND; SINCE WHEN IS KURAMA A GIRL??!!' I look around the room and I thought. 'This is not Kurama's room..It is more like a girl's!' I was about to get out of there, but the girl had turned around and saw me. It was too late by then...  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girl scream. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long! My brother had hogged the machine! Don't own anything!  
  
Chapter 2 But it was too late by then. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" the girl screamed.  
And that is when I got a good look at this girl. The girl has big baby blue eyes. You can't see her hair on account of being wrapped in a towel. She also has a towel wrapped around her body. And she was dripping wet. It seem to me that she just came out of the shower or bath. No wonder she screamed. She is also shorter than me only by a few inches. At first I thought that she is just a kid, but on the development of her body: she seems to be somewhere around my age only younger by maybe a few years.  
I was about to get out of there, but the girl just grabbed something and threw it at me, yelled "PERVERT!" Of course I easily dodge that. Then I glare at her and she glare back at me. I have to give her credit though. Most human girls would shrink at my glare, but this one didn't.  
While the girl was glaring, the door on the right opened and Kurama and Shori, Kurama's mom, came barging in. Shori looked at me surprised, and said "Hiei, what are you doing here?"  
At first I was surprised that she knew me, but then I remember. Kurama and I were talking.  
"Hiei I really think you should tell Yukina that you are her brother," Kurama said.  
I growled at him. "Kurama, how many times must I tell you to stop telling me that?"  
"But I really think Yukina should have the right to know that you are her brother," he plead. "She won't hate you for."  
I didn't let him finish. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
Shori had heard yelling in her son's room and thinking her son is in danger; she barged into the room. Both Kurama and I were shocked but I didn't show it nor will I ever admit it. Cause showing or feeling an emotion is nothing more than a weakness. Usually we would have heard her coming and I would jump out of the window before she sees me. But I guess I was too angry and Kurama must have been distracted or something to notice her. Before either of them could utter a word, I ran to the window and jumped out. Too angry to even care what Shori or Kurama think of this. I had gone to a tree to clam down, after a while I decided to go back, and this happened to me. I narrowed my eyes, if Shori knew my name, I wonder exactly how much had Kurama told his mom.  
"Hiei, let's go downstairs so my mother can calm her down," Kurama said, driven me out of my thoughts. I look at Kurama thinking he had gone crazy. That girl is already calm, but she won't stop glaring at me. I can also see Shori trying to stop her from glaring at me. I smirked. From the fire in her eyes I highly doubt she will listen anytime soon. Then I looked at Kurama, who is trying desperately to make me go downstairs. Might as well go down with him, before he gets angry.  
  
While that pervert and Kurama was going downstairs, Shori is still trying to make me stop glaring. (It is the girl's point of view now) After a while I had finally clam down enough to talk to Shori and between that times I had put on some clothes.  
"Honey, I want you to say sorry to him," Shori said. "For thr.."  
"WHY SHOULD I SAY SORRY TO THAT PERVERT?!" I yelled. I would have yelled more, but Shori's glare made me stopped.  
"As I was saying, you should say sorry for glaring at him," she said.  
"But he is the one that is staring at me," I half-yelled. "He is a pervert if you ask me," I muttered later.  
"Yes, but you did try to kill him by throwing something at him," she said.  
"But how did you." I said shocked.  
"Easy, I just do, it is my job after all," she said.  
"Well I still refuse to say sorry. He is nothing but a pervert and a jerk," I growled, glaring at her. Shori's eyes widen and there were tears in them. "Honey, what happen to you? You change so much. Before you are kind, caring, and carefree. But now you are." By now she is on the verge of breaking into tears.  
My eyes soften and I cursed at myself. "You idiot! Why did you put your anger at her for! She isn't the one that hurt you!' I yelled at myself. " I'm sorry, Shi-kun. I didn't mean to do that," I said, pleading for forgiveness.  
"Don't worry, I forgive you," she said, giving a weak smile. "But what change you? What cause you to become like this?" I closed my eyes, memories resurfacing. 'No I can't remember, I can't.it cause too much pain,' I thought, pushing the memories back. "I don't want to talk about it right now," I whispered, eyes opening. Shori give me a resuring smile. "You don't have to," she said. I give her a small smile back.  
"Now why don't we go downstairs," Shori said. "I believe you have to apologize to someone." I was at the bottom of the stairs right now, and Shori had to go to the kitchen to prepare something for us to eat. I heard Kurama and that pervert talking to each other so I decided to pry on them. 'So his name is Hiei,' I thought. As they talked I got angrier and angrier. 'How dare that pervert talk about me that way?' Then I saw a vase and I smiled.  
  
Kurama and I were sitting on a couch. (Back to Hiei)  
"So how much had you told your mom," I asked.  
"Not much, just that you are a demon and my friend," Kurama said. I raise my eyebrow. "Then why are you so clam about it?" I asked.  
"My mom is fine with it," he said. "She says it doesn't matter what my friends are because she knew that I will choose the right kind of friends."  
"I say it before and I will say it again; I will never understand humans," I said kind of confuse. 'How are Yusuke, that idiot and I are those right kind of friends?' And then I smirked. "Since when did you had a woman in your room? I thought you don't do those kind of things anymore?" I had to admit, it was funny to see Kurama blushing like a cherry.  
"It is not like that," Kurama protested, though he is still blushing. "She is my cousin, who is 15 years old, and she is staying with us for a while. I had to give her my room to stay in while I am going to live in a different room." By now Kurama had clam down enough, but you can still see a little blush on him. "I was going to tell you about this, but you left before I get to." I narrowed my eyes thinking about what happened before. At this time the girl just came downstairs. "Well I should have known that girl isn't yours, she isn't all that to look at," I said.  
"Uh.Hiei." Kurama said. "I'm positive she is just some spoil, weak, cowardly brat who thinks the world revolves around her," I interrupted. Then I look at Kurama whose eyes had widened. "What is wrong with you?" I asked. He didn't say anything, just kept looking at me or should I say past me. Is it just I or is Kurama trying not to laugh? Well he is doing a poor job on it; he's shaking. I looked behind me. And the next thing I knew, that girl had poured water over me!  
  
Sorry for not telling you who the girl is, but I promise you that I will tell you next chapter! (I hope) Thank you for the reviews! Darkside of the Moon- I'm glad that you like it! How is your fanfic, My Silent Watcher? I love that a lot! And whoever is reading this should read it too! It is GREAT! Moon- sorry for the suspense! Sailor Millennia- I'm happy to know that you think it is funny! And to tell you the truth I'm planning to make the fanfic kind of funny! 


	3. Chapter 3

I so happy! Thank you for the reviews! I think I going to cry! Thanks so much! I will try to update the story a lot faster from now on! Thanks! Disclaimer: Don't own anything!  
  
Chapter 3  
"Kurama, tell me again why is that THING coming with us?" Hiei said, stretching the word 'thing'. Kurama sighed and opened his mouth starting to say something, but someone already beat him to it.  
"Cause I wanted to come and meet my cousin's friends," the 'thing' said. "Isn't that right Ku-Kun?" Again Kurama was cut off.  
"Well who say you can come with us? I didn't remember anyone saying you can come," Hiei said, smirking. "Oh wait, I forgot you are too dumb to understand what we are saying." By now the thing now refer as Kurama's cousin, who is a girl, was shaking with rage. Hiei seeing this took it as an advantage. "Am I right, brat," it was more of a statement than a question, stretching the word 'brat'.  
That did it the girl snapped. "I AM NOT DUMB!" she yelled. "AND MY NAME IS SERENA NOT BRAT! YOU PREVERT!"  
Now it was Hiei's turn to get mad. "DO NOT CALL ME PREVERT!"  
"MAKE ME!" she yelled back. "WHY I OUGHT TO..." Hiei didn't get to finish. "WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET!?" Kurama yelled, not able to contain his anger anymore. With Hiei on his left and Serena on his right and being in the middle of the argument is not helping at all. When Hiei and Serena saw how angry Kurama is and at the glare he is giving them; they instantly became quiet. Cause it is bad, very bad, to have the usually nice Kurama being mad. Then Serena and Hiei accidentally locked eyes. They "hn" and looked away; refusing to look the way the other is in. Kurama sighed again. 'Well at least I get to have some peace and quiet,' he thought. Then he looked at Hiei and Serena, who are still refusing to even acknowledge each other. 'They had been like this ever since they met,' he thought, remembering to that unfortunate day.  
  
Hiei was drenched in water from head to toe. There was sure a lot of water in that vase. By now Kurama can't hold in laughter anymore. "HAHAHAHAHAhahahaha!" Kurama's laughter is nothing but a distant sound to Hiei. He can only see the girl in front of him, eyes full of undesirable rage. He was also shaking from anger. His right hand is turning red from clenching on his sword's handle very tightly while his other hand is bleeding from clenching his hand too hard. That hand is bleeding from the fingernails, which are breaking into his skin. Hiei was seeing red. All he could see or hear is the girl in front of him smirking. "Serves you right," she said. He grinded his teeth, trying to hold in his anger, but failing miserly. Slowly, very slowly he started to pull his sword out. The girl must had not notice it cause she is still the same or she just didn't care. But Kurama did. His eyes widen and he had long stopped laughing. The sword is already halfway out. "HIEI DON'T!" Kurama yelled. The sword is almost out and Hiei is walking closer to her. "OK GUYS DINNER'S READY!" Shiori yelled while walking to the living room. In a blink of an eye everything is back to normal except of the fact that Hiei is wet. 'HOW IN THE WORLD DOES SHE GET IN HERE WITHOUT ME NOTICING!' he thought. "I MUST BE GETTING SOFT.' "Hiei, what happen to you?! You're all wet!" Shiori said, concerned, like a mother should be. "I'm fine," Hiei said in monotone. "Nonsense, you will get sick!" Shiroi said. "Now follow me, I'm sure we can find something for you to wear." "I said I'm fine! Didn't you hear me!?" he said, while trying to get out of Shiroi's grasp. "I don't get it," Serena said. "Can't he see Auntie is just trying to help him?" Kurama chuckled. "Hiei isn't used to having someone caring about him. No one ever cares about him in his past," Kurama said, sadly. While looking at Hiei and his mother walking upstairs with Shiori dragging Hiei. Serena's eyes soften, feeling sorry for Hiei.  
  
Dinner had not gone well. Shiori had found some of Kurama's clothes for Hiei to wear. But there is one problem; it is pink. That's not all Serena kept making fun if Hiei about it. "Never knew you love that kind of color, PINKY," Serena said, giggling. Hiei didn't say anything. But if you look closely you could see that he is twitching and a vein is showing in his head. "So do you wa.." Serena didn't get to finish. "Serry, (Kurama's nickname for her) I think that is enough," Kurama said, after seeing how angry Hiei is. 'Soon, soon, you will pay brat,' Hiei thought.  
  
It was bedtime. Serena just finished brushing her teeth and putting on her pajamas. When she walked into her room she saw someone she would never expected. Hiei was standing in the middle of her room. Then Serena close her bedroom door and walked up to his face. They were only a foot apart. Serena's eyes narrowed. "I should have known you a pervert," she said. Hiei just didn't say anything and he was looking at the floor, refusing to let her know what he is thinking about. "I bet you are nothing but a coward who can't control his hormones," she growled. Again Hiei didn't say anything. But he is clenching his hands so hard that they are bleeding again. "Well aren't you going to say anything?" she smirked. "Or I am right and you just can't admit it?" Hiei raised his eyes until they meet Serena's. She could see the anger in them. They were burning with hatred and vengeance. But what's amazing is that she hadn't back away. She is still standing firm. "DIE!" Hiei growled in a whisper. In an instant, he pulled out his sword and aimed right at her.  
  
Do you think I'm over doing it? 


End file.
